Tributo
by HardLohve
Summary: De pie, en un escenario desafortunado, por culpa de un garabato de tinta capitolina, ya es la obligación que todos fueron. Pero al mismo tiempo, es el deseo frustrado de quien nunca va a ser: tributo.


**Disclaimer: Anda, y con eso ya lo digo todo.**

**-…-…-**

**Me dije a mí misma que no volvería a subir historias como estas, que son más de autorreflexión que fics, propiamente dichos… Pero, ah, me lo han cogido y me han obligado –eih, no exagero–, a subirlo. Así que bah… Ahí lo tenéis.**

**-…-…-**

Gruñe. Solloza imperceptiblemente. Sufre. Se remueve entre sábanas deshilachadas, ropas usadas y ajadas y camastro semidestrozado.

Gime.

Llora sin saber que son lágrimas lo que resbala por sus mejillas. Lágrimas retando a la amargura con un frágil resquicio de esperanza porque lo contrario significa su autoperdición.

Despierta.

Escapa del sueño gritando por las escenas que de inmediato se disipan en los bordes de su conciencia como el agua se escurre de entre los dedos. Aspira. El aire huele a infelicidad y a derrotas aún por llegar.

Quiere la sensatez de la sociedad y su libertad personal para que le hagan un verdadero refugio. Mas sigilo es quien responde a su inquietud, rechazo lo que cierra las compuertas de esa necesidad humana y casi hiriente.

Se gira.

Clava la mirada en esa ventana cuyas vistas se abren a un mundo rudo y yermo. Un mundo levantado sobre cimientos guerreros, y ahora reforzados con la esencia de inocentes nuevos e inocentes viejos. Un mundo dirigido con sangre, mandado por sangre, teñido con sangre, recordado por sangre.

Calla.

Se enrolla en el turbulento silencio. Escucha. El destino, robado, dictaminado y escrito por otros, llama sin miramientos a la puerta de su atención.

La grieta de poder, buscada en vano por mucho tiempo, se cierra hermética en las narices de la impotencia, acallando así todo razonamiento que se asimile al "no te rindas, puedes, lucha".

Sus ojos trepan al techo encapotado de fuera; un registro de un astro semiescondido y de nubes sellando la historia de veinticuatro nuevos siervos, esclavos, vendidos.

Infinito.

El cielo no es azul, como cabría esperar; no es despejado, y ciertamente tiempo hace que no lo está. El cielo es sucio, ceniciento, gris, nublado, el ineludible eco de su agonía compartida con la que sienten muchos otros. Al fondo, el horizonte es árido, brumoso, pesado, el espejismo que se aleja a cual más retorna la realidad.

Y la tensión sigue por otro puñado más de tiempo, en una guerra de súplica, rezos y desgaste que hace añicos la esperanza de padres, que mina, casi con desgana, el futuro de niños, mejor y más conocidos como "tributos".

La espera.

Entre tanto, a la espalda se agazapa el eco del miedo por ver venir ese momento. Al lado se expande el rezo inarticulado por no quedar entre los elegidos. Y al frente aguarda aullidos que aun triunfando no conocerán final.

Historias.

Leyendas de héroes. Héroes vestidos de leyendas. Consumadas aventuras de valientes fracasados que bajo un yugo de hierro, acunan un heroísmo jamás buscado.

Tributo.

Así se transcurre y siente un tributo, tributo. Baños de un gota a gota salado; charcos de sudor frío y pegado; líquido que envuelve su cuerpo en brazadas de asfixia y muerte, pero que su sólida tenacidad se apresura, infatigablemente, a sobrellevar.

Días grises, retratando una existencia carcelera. Horas monótonas descontadas en un reloj de arena, augurando un futuro desdichado. Opresivo. En absoluto esperanzador.

Rayos de un astro solar que no es bruñido por su reino altruista, bello e inspirador de arriba, sino por un amarillo, que alude a tristeza, a destrucción, a dolor, a constante humillación.

Tal vez sea que así es un tributo, tributo.

Sol que asciende y desciende de doce a doce, de oriente a poniente, de este a oeste, para dar matiz a un mundo negro, oscuro, poco liberador. Alma rota apresurada a repararse con descosidos cosidos que se sacuden la fatiga y la rendición como quien se desprende polvo, suciedad y pequeños retales de encima.

Eso debe ser un tributo, tributo.

Joven que de juventud sólo tiene la palabra porque la inocente infancia le despachó de su cuna para abrazar una tumba abierta en espera de esa persona que lo creó. Tranquilidad interrumpida; un cuadro de horror; eternidad sesgada; obligada sumisión.

"Bienvenidos a los…".

A la mención de la palabra maldita, no lo admite, pero lo cierto es que le tiemblan las manos retenidas, le tiembla el aliento congelado, le tiembla en los oídos los latidos de su corazón.

Tributo.

Habitante con madurez prematura, con pecho envejecido, con una memoria llena de durezas y golpes; con un cuerpo físico que se resiste a caracterizarse por ese mundo de tropiezos, con un espíritu que elige presentar como única cara la esencia incorruptible de su alma, su débil pero fortalecida alma.

Tributo.

No niño, ni niña; no hijo, ni hija. Simplemente eso, tributo. Adolescente sobre cuyos hombros pende la incruenta ilusión de llaves girando que significan un parpadeo de resignada incredulidad, la sonora bofetada de la esperanza.

¿Libertad, tributo?

Se ríe. Un sueño anhelado y soñado que se aproxima a la sombra de la utopía, un sueño maquillado con sonrisa rota, siquiera amarga.

Lleva omnipresente en la mente los grabados de una hoja amarillenta, apergaminada, que le recuerda a vivas letras la llegada de un sorteo. Calendario. Recurrentes fechas que descuentan años, meses, días, horas.

Temor.

El miedo a ser señalado por el dedo dorado ya no es letanía ni repetición. Es una amiga. La sombra inseparable. El genio imbatible. La segunda piel que se adhiere a la cama, a la vida, a la conciencia desde el instante en que se aprende a balbucear con voz tímida e infante: "Cosecha".

No obstante, más temprano que tarde sólo le sobrevive el temor, se apaga la esperanza. Un terror presente que de tanto contactar con quien lo conoce pierde su toque afilado hasta el punto en que casi no significa nada.

¿Cuántos tiene ya? ¿Doce? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Dieciocho? Nada importa, porque no hay posibilidad de escapar.

Que eso no se le olvide; no hay posibilidad de escapar. Está ahí presente. Siempre inolvidable. Siempre agónico. Siempre cerca y lejos, siempre palpable e inalcanzable.

Concursante.

Vivo que cree ser el torero de la muerte. Muerto que confunde la supervivencia con una desgastada existencia.

Vida que se tambalea al escudriñar donde no debe, al querer escapar, aunque tan sólo sea en mente, de alguno de esos trece distritos, sin que importe que no sepa cómo ni tenga las energías ni la realidad de su parte.

Frustración.

Varias veces, el amanecer se asoma por la ventana tan sólo para burlarse de otra carta entregada a la baraja de la sobre vivencia. Inspirar, contener, expirar.

El crepúsculo le reprocha su negativa, su tenacidad, las garras de hierro y mantequilla que le sujetan y le impiden no haberse dejado atrapar. Inspirar, contener, expirar.

Viene.

La muerte visita, lo sabe. En esa tos seca que araña el pecho; en ese delirio de fiebre que remueve su ser, su cuerpo, su sangre; en esa hambre flaca y voraz que abre agujeros para rellenarlos de vacío y de nada.

La muerte.

La enemiga que debería combatirse en lugar de, como mucho, tolerar su cercanía como la opción más rápida de tocar la libertad.

Crece.

El viento ya no le trae historias pasadas de otros territorios; la luna ya no se hace cargo de sus fantasías más increíbles. Si su cuerpo crece y su madurez se vuelve mayor, el mantra que acompasa sus pisadas se compone de una palabra atormentadora: "Cornucopia".

Comparada con el cuerno dorado, la muerte puede jactarse de ser más benevolente en cualquier otro lugar, en cualquier otro instante.

Mas como es, porque matarse es hasta ridiculizado y lucrativo, se rebela contra su cálido aliento, se rehúsa a conocer el rostro que se esconde tras la colorida capucha de esa vieja visitante.

Inercia, tributo.

Inercia es lo que define, hasta ahora, el transcurso de su vida. Inercia es quien guía los pasos a través de esos interminables instantes marcados por un enclenque segundero. Inercia es, sin preámbulos, el camino trazado en una línea fina que estrecha el sendero de su destino a cada paso que le fuerzan a seguir lo ya indicado.

Es la hora.

Y así, el número maldito le anuncia que ha comenzado el periodo de la verdad. Su verdad. No hay retrasos; no hay inmunidad. Como mucho, teselas, lo cual dará alas a la estrella de su infortunio.

Tributo.

Nada de casualidad disfrazada de destino; sólo consagrada persistencia que se cumple a rajatabla porque es lo debido, si bien no lo correcto, cuanto menos lo realmente deseado.

Tributo.

Ni en todo momento deja de serlo, tributo. La jaula se cerca, y las cadenas tintinean en el prolongado grito del silencio. Horror a las represalias hacia alguien estimado, es el único aliciente que conocen sus días para que se tornen en noches.

Noches que, como el giro imparable de una rueda, se acercan suspiro a suspiro, respiración a respiración, a ese momento fatal en el que se arrulla la posible bomba detonante.

Las felicitaciones. El año doce. Los doce que se cumplen. Campanas que cimbrean una y otra vez, incesante, plañendo "distrito, Arena, patrocinadores, muto, gong".

Un sólo susurro compuesto de escuetas palabras marca el inicio de otro despertar de una sorprendida mañana: "Juegos del Hambre, manos a la obra". Se moldea; se cimbrea; se amasa y mezcla, se corta y hornea.

Premonición.

Cree que su nombre va a ser pronunciado esta vez. Maldición, no se equivoca. El arrebato de su entorno se produce. El dedo dorado apunta hacia su dirección.

Una punta metálica, dura y fría, peligrosa y asfixiante, llamada Cornucopia. Un dedo dorado, bañado en sangre, que clama por su pérdida, que exige parte de su destrucción.

Y ahora…

¿Existe algo más que ese territorio geográfico denominado Panem? Piensa, antes de asentir ante su nombre y dar un paso hacia adelante.

Un lugar donde la vida no fuera más que el goce despreocupado de la misma. Donde cumplir años no significara un sobresalto porque la crucial edad se aproxima. Donde la infancia fuera una etapa, y no un fantasma cuyo espíritu fuera negado a rondar hasta a la propia memoria.

¿Existe en el mundo ese lugar tan parecido al que sus sueños recrean? Inquiere, mientras las muchas cabezas niegan a su paso, y las cámaras y los focos de luces se arremangan para cebarse con el banquete de fama y morbo que festejan en la desdicha de su suerte, en su galardonado honor.

¿Existe?

Un lugar donde tener que encontrarse con un puñado de gente a escondidas sólo porque la boca requiere confesar sus pensamientos más añejos, con miedo, con acumulada tensión, con agazapada expectativa, no fuera necesario.

Donde la vida, esa auténtica y vivida, fuera el sol dorado que derrita el hielo de la tiranía, y no el hielo escarchado entre pestañas artificiales. Donde la riqueza espiritual no fuera considerada algo digno de menospreciar.

Donde la cama no fuera un lecho en el cual desahogar las calladas lágrimas del día, ni el templo donde se dieran las gracias por sobrevivir un día más, aunque la mente se pregunte secretamente de qué le vale a la penuria eso de eludir la muerte ávida.

Donde el colchón sobre el cual arrojarse, fuera de verdad un lugar de serenidad, donde quien dormite esté ansioso y optimista por aventurarse a otro momento mañanero.

Pureza.

Mueve la mano y despacha el micrófono. No quiere ser lo que otros han decidido que sea. Mas ya es tarde para eso, porque, irónicamente, ya es todo cuanto fueron esos que llegaron antes, antes de que ese pensamiento de autodefensa que surca su mente maniate sus acciones.

Reclina la cabeza ante el himno, la marcha nupcial de su ingenua inocencia. Vaya un tributo. De pie, en un escenario desafortunado, por culpa de un garabato de tinta capitolina, ya es la obligación que todos fueron, y al mismo tiempo, ya es el deseo frustrado de quien nunca va a ser.

Ironía.

Así pues, ¿existe ese mundo lejos de aquel llamado Juegos del Hambre? Vuelve a preguntarse, mientras aprieta con infundadas fuerzas la mano húmeda de quien en breves tendrá que obligarse a ver como contrincante.

¿Existe, realmente? No ceja de inquirir esa alma joven, la misma llamada a ser tributo. Si bien ya nada va a cambiar porque su nombre ha salido, y la trampa pública prepara su condena, aun así, quiere, no, necesita, que le muestren la respuesta.

Le importa, y mucho, al tributo.

Así pues, que alguien le diga. ¿Existe? ¿Ciertamente, existe?

-…-…-

Insertar arriba el nombre del tributo que queráis. (Pensaba en todos y en ninguno a la vez mientras lo escribía). Eso sí, decidme en cuál habéis pensado, anda.


End file.
